Valentine Obssession
by Yuki Mura
Summary: TaichiRyouma. When Taichi skips out on the Valentine's Day party... Who goes to find him? And just who's obssessed with who? Complete
1. thoughts of the other

You all should know my usual pair by now...  
  
warning: YAOI  
  
And I've just read that saying "desu" is like being polite, or something. So of course, using "desu" excessively like Taichi does, it is considered strange. That's the only reason why I recognized him in THAT episode. Don't want to tell you, cuz it might come as a spoiler to some. .   
  
~*~  
  
"Echizen Ryouma."  
  
Collect data. Must collect more data. Twist serve, split step, drive B, drive A, super rising.....  
  
"Echizen Ryouma."  
  
"AH! If you say that name one more time!!" the screeching voice woke the sleeping yamabiki player up immediatly.   
  
"Ah, where am I?!"  
  
Horio looked over to Taichi with a grin on his face, "Ha? Taichi-kun is thinking of a certain someone, AGAIN." Taichi had "clueless" written all over his face. "Nani, desu?"  
  
He looked around, puzzled, then remembered he had been here with Horio and the other two. He must have fallen asleep! Ack, and it was already night time, too. "Where's-"  
  
"They went home after you fell asleep, so I had to stay here until you woke up."  
  
"Arigato, desu."  
  
They walked home, Horio was mostly talking about how much everyone was improving, not to mention about his 2 years of glorious tennis experience!  
  
Of course, this conversation did not bore Taichi in the least, not that Taichi was really that much paying attention.   
  
"Hey! Did you hear what I said?"  
  
"Ah? Nani?"  
  
Horio began to get annoyed, "Tomorrow! After practice, we're having a Valentine's Day celebration at Taka's restaraunt. You're invited, you know!"  
  
"Wh-what? Me? Why?"   
  
"Beats me." Horio was smirking, like he knew something.... Not that Taichi really caught it. So everything went as normal as it could go, and once Taichi was home in his own bedroom, he lay on his bed to contemplate.  
  
.............  
  
VALENTINE'S DAY!!!!  
  
He shot up into a sitting position. Valentine's Day?? Tomorrow?? Taka's what? Ryouma-kun should be-will be there?! Ryouma-kun!! ....Ryouma-kun....  
  
Taichi shook his head, why was all train of thought lost to Ryouma-kun? Maybe a bath would do... He walked into his bathroom, turning the faucet and watching hot water pour into the tub. He stared and stared at the rising water, it took a while to get to the right level.   
  
He had only began when he saw his face in the reflection of the now still water. He was reminding himself of Ryouma-kun... Now he was feeling uneasy getting undressed in front of his own reflection! Maybe he's in love?  
  
...  
  
Of course not! It's an obssession. An obssession with tennis. An obssession with winning the game. An obssession with feel of tennis. An obssession with playing against the strongest of opponents. An obssession.... with Ryouma-kun.  
  
"Ie, I'm getting too tired desu."  
  
After bathing, which seemed quite difficult, he got dressed for bed. Pulling up the covers, getting in, wrapping himself up in the blankets. A final thought of his current idol, sleep...  
  
1:39am....  
  
Taichi got up out of bed, sweating and panting, what a nightmare! He dreamt of confessing to Ryouma, then getting completely humiliated by the entire Seigaku team. Terrible! Ugh!  
  
He stared over at his clock, focusing on his vision until it cleared from sleep, and get used to the darkness of the room. It was still so early. Only about 4 hours had passed since he had fallen asleep. Placing a hand of his forehead, Taichi sighed of sheer exaustion. This little "obssession" was getting the best of him. Though he did feel a slight feeling of regret, almost, like whenever he had to lie to someone. He felt like he was lieing to himself. But about what?  
  
Taka-san's restaraunt, 5:00pm...  
  
Everyone was eating and chatting and having fun. Though, on this very special occassion, also quite unusual, some had dates. Eiji clung to Fuji constantly, Momo and Kaidoh argued more than usual, and Oishi and Taka-san were exceptionally nice. Only loud mouth Horio, and Ryouma were not really hanging out with a "partner."  
  
Though, neither seemed to mind, both behaving in their usual manner, except Echizen was maybe... More passive...  
  
"Ah! I almost forgot! Where's Taichi-kun?" Horio screeched.  
  
Ryouma seemed to have snapped back to reality, true, that one person was the only one missing. It didn't really matter though, right? One person less does not make a difference.  
  
Dan Taichi.  
  
Valentine's Day was an annoying and troublesome day...  
  
~*~  
  
Where the heck is Taichi?!   
  
Anyway, next chapter will be last, and I'm so sorry I had to devide it into two chapters, and the second only come AFTER Valentine's on the 15th. But I'll put it up as soon as possible... Later this morning... yah, it's after 1am now... *yawn*  
  
And HAPPY [late] VALENTINE'S DAY!!!  
  
Please excuse any spelling errors, but anything else you'd like to flame about, go on ahead. Though I prefer nice, friendly reviews. (Who doesn't?)  
  
^___^ 


	2. A unified confession

Ryouma glared at everyone else. All were having fun. Talking. Laughing. This was beginning to get on his nerves, maybe because he did not have a Valentine. ....Of course this had never bothered him before, why now? Maybe if Taichi were here....  
  
Echizen shook his head and mentally scolded himself for even thinking such a thing.  
  
Sighing, he slipped outside. For once, everyone was too busy having fun to notice. He began walking down the side walk, there were plenty people, couples up and about. There was those in the restaraunts eating together. He could see others in store buying things for their sweet hearts. There was a boy walking down the street by himself..... Wait a minute, that boy wouldn't happen to be...  
  
Ryouma stared at the person, who seemed quite lost at the moment...  
  
Taichi's POV:  
  
This sushi place is so hard to find! I can't see it anywhere! ....Aw, I feel a bit... out of place here, being by myself like I don't have a date.... Well, I don't... But I don't want everyone else to know that!  
  
Ok, maybe it's to the right... Now how about straight a head, I'll turn this corner! .....No, oh, I give up.... Hey, there's a park not too far away. Maybe I'll go there, since it's probably too late even if I did make it to the party....  
  
I manage to find an empty bench. The park is a bit empty, maybe people only like coming during evening time when the scenery is "romantic." Or maybe it's because of the drizzling rain? ......Oh great, rain? At least it's not too bad. Now I can be in the park by myself. I liked being by myself whenever I felt like thinking of him. Hm, I think of him a lot, lately...  
  
"Why are you out in the rain?"  
  
Ah, I think about him so much I'm hearing his voice... What if I am in love?  
  
"Are you there?"  
  
That's strange... I look up, and through the thick downpour, I make out a figure. Holy tennis balls! Is that really Echizen Ryouma-kun?! Can't be, why'd he be out here, in weather like this?! I should be asking myself the same question...  
  
General POV:  
  
The rain was pouring hard, slightly blurring their vision. "Ryouma-kun, desu.." The boy on the bench uttered upon seeing his favorite tennis player before him. Echizen looked down upon Taichi, not seeming to mind being soaken wet. "Hi," was the only response which was almost drained out by the rain.  
  
"Sorry, desu..."  
  
"...For what?"  
  
"Ano... I couldn't find where the restaraunt was..."  
  
"It doesn't really matter." Actually, Echizen very much prefered it out in the rain rather than at the crowded party sight. Taichi's company was more welcome, too. Plus, he got to smile and Taichi would not see... Or maybe he could see, it did not matter. "Why are you here?"  
  
"....I came to think..."  
  
"You do know that it's raining."  
  
"Hai, desu. It's just... I was thinking of something..."  
  
Echizen listened intently, it probably was none of his business, but this sounded interesting.  
  
"It feels so strange, to be alone on Valentine's Day..."  
  
Hm, Ryouma is feeling the same way, so far. Echizen frowned at the boy, he should have had someone today! Why can't someone make him feel better? .......Well, maybe he could... Ryouma stiffened a bit, not really listening to Taichi's babblings, he knew he was not good at love.... Wow, Taichi pouring his heart out, here...  
  
"....And I thought maybe Ryouma-kun--" Taichi clamped up and Echizen's ears perked. Nothing was heard but the pounding rain until Taichi spoke again, "Ano... Uhh, I...."  
  
"You wanted me to be your valentine?"  
  
'Does he always have to be so blunt about it?' "Uh, I was just thinking.... Gomen ne, I..." Taichi's head overflowed with things he wanted to say but he couldn't, and his heart pounded almost as loud as the rain.  
  
"I don't mind..."  
  
Did he just hear what he thought he heard? Did Ryouma just say, "ok"? Surprisingly, the rain let up, slightly.   
  
"I hope a crush.... from.... another g-guy doesn't.... freak you out or......"  
  
"It's ok, you aren't bad...."  
  
"N-nani, desu?"  
  
Ryouma's wet cheeks went pink. Taichi's were for a long time rosey red. "I.... Like you.... Somewhat...."  
  
The rain became a light drizzle, and slowly, their depression and loneliness was beginning to let up a lot as well.  
  
"R-ryouma-kun....."  
  
".......T...Taichi..."  
  
For a minute, their was silence. The drizzling rain steady, as if waiting for them to let up, first.  
  
Then as if reading each other's mind, both confessed in unison, "I love you." Both boys smiled, relieved to have finally got the burden off their shoulders, as well as the last of the rain! The rain had completely cleared, and sunlight lit up their features.  
  
Such a troublesome event, this Valentine's Day!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
YAY! I'm finished! So happy! Once again, I wish you all had had a great Valentine's Day! I didn't have a date, but it was fun anywayz. ^__^ 


End file.
